


Touhou Ship Week - SakuAli First Meeting

by Boonool



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonool/pseuds/Boonool
Summary: In her years of working for the scarlet devil, Sakuya had never once felt anything towards anybody except for devotion for her master. That is until a certain puppeteer came over to the mansion.
Relationships: Izayoi Sakuya/Alice Margatroid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Touhou Ship Week - SakuAli First Meeting

“Sakuya! We have a guest coming over. Get the good plates!”

Business as usual at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Patchouli was reading in the corner of the library, Meiling was playing tag with Flandre at the gates, and Sakuya was catering to Remilia’s whims. 

Is what usually would happen if they didn’t have a guest over. Right now, Sakuya and Remilia are trying to scramble together a regal scene of the scarlet devil sitting on the veranda while the sun is setting. Everyone was lazing around until they suddenly had to keep up appearances.

“Ah where did we keep those again? Wait, is she staying over for the day or just for a quick conversation?”

“She’s just coming in for a quick chat and maybe we’ll broker a deal. Ah here she comes to the gates. Get your poker face on Sakuya, go on and greet her.”

The esteemed guest was the Puppeteer of the Forest, Alice Margatroid. Remilia wanted to hire somebody to make new clothes since everybody was always wearing the same things. Hundreds of years in the same clothes can get stale, so a fresh new start was always nice.   
In an instant, Sakuya went from the top of the mansion to the front doors, wasting no time. 

The front doors opened slowly and dramatically and there was the perfect and elegant maid waiting to welcome the newcomer. 

“I am Sakuya Izayoi, servant to Remilia Scarlet. What may I do for you today?”

“I’m here for an appointment with the master of the mansion. Please guide me to her.”

“As you wish.”

And so they moved quietly and quickly through the dimly lit mansion. Halls perfectly maintained. Not a speck of dust or dirt to be found. It was also quiet inside the mansion. Nothing but the clacking of the maid’s heels were heard. Alice did eventually speak up, wanting to break the silence.

“You don’t really talk much do you?”

“Do you wish to converse? Then what would you like to talk about?”

“Oh let’s talk about you! What’s it like being a maid?”

Sakuya stops to think back about her experience. Remilia wanting the weirdest items to be cooked in exotic ways. Flandre asking Sakuya to accompany her as a chaperone to the human village to hang out with the bookstore owner. Patchouli asking for a cup of coffee everyday. Meiling asking for the leftovers that Remilia couldn’t finish. Also just cleaning when not doing anything special.

“It’s more or less the same thing everyday. I adhere to the wants and needs of the residents. Usually it’s the same task here and there, with the only oddity being the food I make and the occasional guest.”

“Oh so you just do the things you’re told?” *giggle* “That’s quite the contrast from what I do.”

“And that would be?”

“I control my dolls with magic. I give them orders and they follow my every command without question. Kinda like you.”

From behind Alice, a doll came out and did a cute curtsey. 

“Hm. Now that I think about it...”

Sakuya stops and turns around, wondering what the blonde could be muttering about. Alice looks up with a smirk on her face and grabs Sakuya’s chin. She then spoke softly:

“I’ve never seen such a perfect doll like you. Pretty, emotionless, and loyal. I wonder if you’d like to be mine one day.”

“...”

“No reaction. That’s just incredible.”

Alice eventually lets go and they continue walking, Alice with more spring in her step. They reach the top of the mansion and are greeted with the blue and pinks of a setting sun. 

“Welcome. Come on and have a seat.”

Remilia takes a small look at the maid and makes a motion with her hand.

“Sakuya, this may take a while so can you go prepare some tea and snacks?”

Sakuya makes the same motion, bows and leaves, neatly closing the door behind her. She then slumps to the ground, clutching her chest. 

“What is this feeling? What did that girl do? Was it… this?”

She holds up a hand to her chin. Her heart was beating fast. 

“No that wasn’t it. It was something else. The way she looked at me?”

She thought back to that smile, the cold blue eyes that were analyzing her every move. Her heart skipped a beat. Sakuya was never good around strangers, so she taught herself how to hide away her emotions. Putting on her poker face usually got people to ignore her, however this mysterious lady looked at her head on. It was the first time someone ever did that...

“I have to calm myself. I shouldn’t think about this for a bit. Let’s put it off for now.”

The rest of the day went on. Sakuya had returned with her unchanging face, Remilia made a deal with Alice, and things went well. As the maid was escorting the puppeteer out, Alice turned around.

“I hope to see you again. In fact I will! I hope you’re okay with me taking your measurements ~.”

Sakuya waved off the puppeteer with a nonchalant face and quickly retreated back into the mansion. She then covered her face in embarrassment. 

“Oh god she’s gonna come back. What am I gonna do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing anything ever. I love SakuAli and I would love to see more!


End file.
